1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fuel cell systems and particularly to a fuel cell system including a solid polymer electrolyte membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing fuel cell system disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-228688, in order to judge the wet state of proton-exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells, operation conditions that affect loads on the fuel cell (e.g., the amount of air flow) are changed to decrease the amount of water in the fuel cell.
When the minimum cell voltage has exceeded a first predetermined value, it is judged that water-clogging has occurred.
In the existing fuel cell system, the cathode gas flow is increased to decrease the amount of water in the fuel cell.